


Should Have Stayed Home

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, M/M, Omega Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Prompt: Uh alpha/omega tom x harry?? Smut pls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Uh alpha/omega tom x harry?? Smut pls.

There have been many romance novels where couples have made eye contact with one another from across the room and had instantly fallen in love. They both know that then and there that they are going to spend the rest of their lives with that person for better or for worse, through sickness and health until the end of time.

It was destiny herself that brought them together of course. Their moments together were perfectly designed to make them fall harder in love and bring them emotionally closer to one another, until eventually they are tested by some cruel twist of fate only to prevail at the last second.

Harry _hated_ those stories now.

Mostly because he was jealous. His “love life” was anything but romantic. His partner was intense and demanding, but he wouldn’t say he was romantic. At least, he wasn’t at first.

When he first presented, Harry was devastated to find out that he was an Omega. The idea of someone having power over him was unsettling and made him hate the idea of bonding with anyone ever.

He would mask his sent as much and as often as he could, so that it would never even have a chance of happening. When he went into heat, he would lock himself in his house and not come out no matter how badly his instincts were screaming at him otherwise. It was a difficult way to live and a blasphemous one according to old societies, but still he did it.

The day it finally happened, Harry found out one important thing about himself. Yes, he _hated_ the idea of someone having power over him, but he _loved_ the idea of fighting back. The strength he had to resist his alpha was stronger than he could have ever hoped for. One that made it all the more worthwhile when he was finally taken.

He had been at a birthday party for his friend Draco when he met him. The Malfoy manner held some of the biggest parties of the British wizarding world and it was always packed with people when they did.

Harry wanted to make an excuse so he didn’t have to go to his Draco party, as he would have a heat cycle soon after and he didn’t want to tempt fate, but he knew that he would never hear the end of it from Draco if he did. Draco didn’t care if he was having a heat cycle that very night, he was going to his birthday party and that was that. Even if he had to lock him in a glass box to be there.

Potions helped through the worst of his heat. At least through the party, he shouldn’t be feeling uncomfortable, and his sent was still masked so that no one would feel compelled to hit on him. It was the alpha scents that he had to worry about, especially because he was still unclaimed. Their scents sometimes had the power to draw him in like a moth to a flame. Luckily, he never had to deal with one so powerful that he lost control of himself.

The music was loud and the lights were low. Surprisingly, most people were dressed casually for the occasion as almost all Malfoy parties were formal affairs. Witches and Wizards of all kinds were dancing, drinking, or socializing together.

Harry, still unhappy that he had to come to this silly party, was in a corner by himself. A drink in his hand was still full despite it being there for several minutes now. He watched as couples seemed to be eating each other alive on the dance floor from the rate that they were kissing. Romantic fairy tales seemed to always leave out these parts in their stories.

While he was contemplating how easy it would be to sneak out of the Manor without Draco knowing, he smelled a scent so powerful it almost brought him to his knees. Almost immediately, the thoughts of an omega in heat filled his head. The need to be on his knees for his alpha, the thought of being filled, obeying, breeding…

He had to fight his instincts just to keep his breathing even.

“Hey, Scarhead!” Draco stumbled over to him followed by someone whom Harry couldn’t get a good look at the moment. He was still having trouble focusing.

“Hi, Draco,” Harry said forced. “Your party is great.”

“Oh, quit lying you ponce,” Draco slurred. “You are having an awful time.”

“You’re absolutely right. It sucks. I’m going home. Bye.” Harry tried to leave, the scent was getting more and more powerful buy the second and he would have used any excuse to leave. However, Draco stopped his plans by grabbing his arm and keeping him there.

“Hold your hippogriffs, you’re not leaving yet. I brought someone here who is equally as bored as miserable as you are,” Draco pulled his companion by the shirt so that he was standing right in front of Harry. “This is Tom. He hates parties. Tom, this is Harry. He hates parties, too. Have fun.” And with that, Draco left the two of them on their own.

“Sorry, about that,” A deep smooth voice apologized. “He insisted on dragging me over here.”

“It’s alright,” Harry choked out the sent was at its strongest now. “But, I really have to go, I’m not feeling well at the moment.” The potions were doing nothing for him now. The alpha in front of him had such a powerful scent, that he just knew his heat was coming in early. His legs felt weak beneath him and he felt himself falling forwards into a strong pair of arms.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tom asked worriedly. Then, to Harry’s horror, he heard a loud sniff from above him. “Oh.”

“Please,” Harry begged. “I just want to get home.” He looked up in Tom’s eyes but found no color there. This pupils had dilated quickly and completely leaving nothing but black and white.

“Why wait until you are home,” He purred. “Draco has empty rooms upstairs for a reason.”

“I-” Harry’s instincts were screaming _yes, yes, YES_ but the part of his mind that was still in control, refused to let his instincts completely take over. “I wasn’t supposed to go into heat until a few days from now. I didn’t even want to come here. _Please,_ let me go.” He tried to reason.

Instead, Tom drew him closer and sniffed his hair some more. “You’ve been taking potions. Your scent is suppressed, but….” Tom put his cheek to the top of Harry’s head and closed his eyes in bliss “They don’t work for long in a heat. _Gods_ you smell so good. I haven’t smelled anything so godly in my life.”

Harry was flattered at the words and he felt completely the same about the alpha in front of him. Still… “Thank you, but I still need to get home,” Harry tried again.

“Fine, but it would be easier to take you upstairs,” Tom brushed his cheek softly against the top of his head.

“Alone. I need to go home alone,” Harry pushed away from Tom who only held onto him closer.

“Why? I could show you things that you can’t possible imagine in your wildest dreams,” Tom purred. “You are unclaimed, you scent is too strong and too alluring to me for you to be. God its like your scent was created just for me.” Tom pressed his groin against Harry and moaned. “Let me claim you. I can do it tonight, upstairs. I can have you screaming in pleasure when I am knotted inside you.”

Tom’s words were only drawing him in more. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter in anticipation. Instead of waiting for an answer, Tom took Harry’s head in his hands and forced their lips together. This tongue slipped easily into Harry’s mouth and licked every inch it could reach. By then, Harry’s instincts had won over and he was panting against Tom’s mouth. “You will be mine,” Tom promised.

Harry was half carried up the stairs and into the closest spare bedroom Tom could find. The door was locked and warded against any curious party goers. Tom helped Harry to the bed and immediately took off Harry’s shirt with his teeth. His hands gripped Harry’s hips and his lips attached to his neck. He licked and bit at the sensitive skin there while Tom’s hands held down Harry’s hips as he grinded himself against him.

“Harry,” Tom whispered into his neck. “Take off my pants.”

He wanted to obey, every instinct in him was telling him to obey the alpha on top of him. But, even though he was desperate to be claimed, the little voice of rebellion returned and prompted him to say “No.”

“No?” Tom asked rather confused. “Did you just tell me no, little omega?” He stopped his motions and looked down at him. “I am going to enjoy this.” Tom then _ripped_ off Harry’s pants and placed himself in between his legs. “Are you going to take them off now?”

Harry shook his head, suddenly feeling excited in a new way. Tom slipped his hand in between Harry’s cheeks, the heat already making him slick, and slipped a finger inside. Harry’s mouth opened slightly, panting with his need. It felt wonderful, but no where near enough.

“Take. Them. off,” Tom told him again, and Harry shook his head.

Another finger, and Harry rocked himself into his hand. He _needed_ Tom inside him, claiming him, but Tom did nothing but fuck him with his fingers. As Tom toyed with him, his heat grew in intensity by the second. Soon, he was a panting mess on the bed, his legs spread wide open ready for something much larger than Tom was allowing him to have.

“Please,” Harry wined. “Please, oh Please. I need you.”

Tom triumphantly grinned down at him and said “Take them off.”

Immediately, Harry obeyed. He sat up, unzipped Tom’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. Next, he lifted his shirt over his head so that he could freely smell Tom’s scent without any clothing in the way. Tom kicked off the rest of his clothes, and flipped Harry so that he was on his hands and knees on the bed.

Tom used his knees to spread Harry’s apart and settle himself behind him. He pulled them flush against each other so that Harry’s back was flush against Tom’s chest. Harry felt lips against his ear and whisper, “Do you want this, Harry?”

Harry desperately nodded.

“Do you want me inside you? Claiming you? You can never be with anyone else after this, I am quite the possessive alpha you know…” Tom nipped at the side of Harry’s ear to prove his point.

“Yes, oh yes, please,” He begged and spread his legs wider.

Tom smiled, and pushed himself inside Harry, making him moan loudly and deeply. It was slow at first, Tom’s thrusts inside of him, but they quickly grew in strength and speed. Harry’s pants turned into loud repeated moans of pleasure.

Soon, Tom’s thrusts became harder and harder until Harry could no longer hold himself up and Tom looked to be visually fucking him into the mattress. Harry gripped the sheets beneath him and did his best to thrust himself back against his new alpha. Tom’s hands on his hips forced him back up to meet Tom’s thrusts each time.

As Tom’s knot formed inside him, Harry could feel himself officially being claimed. His instincts and need to mate with any alpha was gone, changed to pleasuring only Tom. He wanted to spread his legs and be fucked only by him. He _needed_ to.

Tom could feel the change as well because he gripped Harry’s hips tighter and growled, “ _Mine_.” Harry felt himself completely filled, just like Tom promised, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was like there was no space in the world that was separating the two of them.

Harry felt Tom spill himself inside him and his cock throbbing with the remains of Tom’s orgasm. But, still Tom kept thrusting into him and riding it out until Harry himself spilled all over the sheets beneath him.

It was finally over. He had been claimed and bonded to the alpha that was knotted inside him. His omega part of his mind was pleased and purring at the thought. His rational part of his mind, was angry because they hadn’t even had the chance to have a real conversation with one another before they were bonded.

Tom moaned from above him and moved them so that they were laying on their side. “You’re still hot,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, it’s a heat,” Harry said rather annoyed. “That’s what happens.”

Tom chuckled. “It’s going to be an interesting next few days stuck in here with you.”

Harry couldn’t help but be excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna submit a prompt? find me on Tumblr!   
> BigJellyMonster.Tumblr.com


End file.
